


Taichi, Yamato, and Llamamon

by SakuraRebin



Series: Taiyama/Yamachi Drabbles [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Adult Life, M/M, Pets, Taito, Yamachi, Yamatai, taiyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraRebin/pseuds/SakuraRebin
Summary: Your prompt: Taichi: Do you ever just... want a pet llama?
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Series: Taiyama/Yamachi Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669864
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Taichi, Yamato, and Llamamon

**Author's Note:**

> The next in the drabble challenge.

Yamato was laying down on the couch with his eyes closed inside of his and Taichi's home that was in the country about an hour outside of Tokyo, when he heard the door open. He opened his eyes and reached his his pocket for his phone, before noting its absence and cursing slightly under his breath. He forgot that his phone had broke a few days ago. He look over at the clock instead. It was almost eight at night, much later than Taichi normally arrived home after work. He could hear Taichi setting down groceries, which explained some of the lateness. Yamato lifted himself off the couch and headed into the kitchenette in the small house, wrapping his arms around Taichi when he got close enough. Taichi leaned back into the touch and turned his head enough to be able kiss Yamato. Yamato pressed into the kiss, although as Taichi pulled away a few moments later, he could tell that Taichi was far more tense than usual. That made Yamato frown.

“Are you alright, Taichi?” Yamato asked, as he watched Taichi, pulling back from the embrace, but keeping his pale hand on Taichi's tanned arms.

“Oh, yeah. I'm fine...” Taichi trailed off, although he sounded a bit distracted and unfocused. Yamato frowned even more by Taichi's unusual behavior. Yamato noted that Taichi hadn't started unpacking the groceries yet and there was a weird smell coming off of him, one that Yamato couldn't place.

“Nee, Yamato...” Taichi was staring at the counter in front of him as Yamato looked up at him again, a feeling of dread building up in his stomach.

“Do you ever just... want a pet llama?” Taichi asked, finally looking up at Yamato, somewhat imploringly.

Yamato blinked a few times in confusion... “A pet... llama?” Out of everything that could have possibly come out of Taichi's mouth in that moment, that was the last thing that he expected.

“Yeah,” Taichi nodded, a small smile forming on his face, despite his efforts not to. Yamato was about to reply when he heard a strange crunching noise outside.

“What's that?” Yamato said his attention momentarily drawn to the window, before he caught the slightly guilty look on Taichi's face.

“You didn't...” Yamato couldn't even finish his sentence as he headed towards the window closest to the sound.

“Yamato, uh...” Taichi called out to Yamato, as he pulled back the curtains to the outside and came face-to-face with the llama on the other side, who was happily munching on some of the grass below that used to be below the window. Yamato promptly closed the curtain and turned towards Taichi, irritation and anger apparent on his face.

“Taichi... Do you care to explain why there is a llama in our yard?” Yamato gritted through his teeth.

Taichi looked somewhat sheepish and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, it's kind of a long story...”

“We have all night, if necessary,” Yamato growled.

Taichi's smile strained under Yamato's glower and he sighed.

“I found out about it from one of the Chosen I talked to today. I found out about this llama from her. Apparently, there was a mining operation that uses llamas, and this one got injured on the job. She can't work anymore and she really needs a home.” Taichi looked at Yamato pleadingly.

“You brought home an _injured_ llama...” Yamato sounded more exasperated than before, but internally he couldn't help feel sorry for the creature. Not that he was going to admit that to Taichi right now, especially when it was currently in their yard. Taichi looked slightly guilty again, but held his ground.

“Normally, I would have called you, but since your phone broke the other day, that wasn't an option. Oh!” Taichi interrupted himself suddenly, heading back into the kitchen and fishing around in the bags.

“Aha!” Taichi came back into the comfortable living room, holding up a phone. It was a newer model and the one Yamato had mentioned that he was interested in getting. Yamato still glowered at Taichi, although his stance grew less hostile as time passed.

“Just so you know, I got the phone before the llama.” Taichi said looking at Yamato with an expression akin to a puppy dog look.

Yamato rolled his eyes and sighed.

“You are responsible for the llama,” Yamato responded curtly, “I want nothing to do with this.” Taichi visibly brightened at Yamato's response, coming forward to kiss Yamato. Yamato responded to the kiss affectionately, despite the fact that his annoyance hadn't entirely dissipated.

“I'll make sure to take good care of her. We make even get milk,” Taichi noted cheerfully. “Do you want to help name her?”

“She's your llama and you're responsible for her, so it is up to you.”

“Hmmm...” Taichi pulled open the curtains and looked out a the llama, who was currently dozing in the warm summer night. “How about Llamamon?”

Yamato snorted at the comment. “Seriously, Llamamon?”

Taichi shrugged, although he was still smiling. Yamato stared at Taichi, trying to figure out if he was serious. But Taichi's smile was known for being infectious. Yamato came up to Taichi's side by the window, and put his arm around Taichi's waist pulling him closer into another kiss.

“I love you, you idiot.” Yamato told Taichi, staring at him intensely. It was Taichi's turn to roll his eyes at Yamato's term of endearment. But he smiled regardless.

“I love you. And one could make a case of you being the idiot for falling in love with me.” Taichi added a wink to his comment. Taichi moved away to set up all the new stuff for their new llama.

_Maybe I am the idiot..._ Yamato couldn't help think as he watched Taichi wander around setting everything up, but the look on his face had softened and he felt warmer inside as he watched Taichi's bright and unrestrained smile.

_Several years later..._

Yamato made his way over to the barn like structure, somewhat groggily in the early morning air. The sun had barely risen over the horizon, but Taichi had already been outside taking care of Llamamon. Yamato held a couple apples in his hand and pushed his way through the door and into the building. Taichi was over by their llama, brushing out the coarse fur. Yamato threw one of the apples over to Taichi, who caught it with ease.

“Good morning, Yama!” Taichi headed over pecking Yamato on the lips before taking a bite out of the apple.

“Good morning,” Yamato replied, still trying to wake himself up fully. Taichi went over to sit on the low stool in one of the corners, munching on the apple that Yamato brought him. Meanwhile, Llamamon came over to greet Yamato as well, rubbing up against him affectionately.

“Yes, good morning to you, too.” Yamato petted Llamamon in response while the llama pushed towards the hand that held the other apple.

“See she likes you plenty,” Taichi said brightly, watching the two interact.

Yamato shook his head, but hid his amused smile as he opened up the hand that held the apple meant for Llamamon.


End file.
